KaylaPls
KaylaPls was a houseguest on Big Brother Toxic: Season 4 and Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances. Biography |-|BB4= Retrieved pre-season. Describe yourself in three words: - N/A What name would you like to go by? - N/A What are your biggest fears? - N/A Which past Big Brother Toxic cast member was your favorite and why? - N/A Are you excited? - N/A |-|BBSC= Retrieved pre-season. Why do you think you deserve a second chance? - I think I deserve a chance because I never really got to prove myself worthy, I never really got to play the game as I was the first boot as a result of my duo using the veto. What was your biggest mistake when you were in the house and how would you prevent yourself from doing it again? ''' - My biggest make in my season was not having a great social game, I never really interacted with anyone but my duo. Not being in everyone's good graces had me get evicted on such a high vote count. '''In your season, what do you think caused your eviction? - Relating to the answer above, I didn't really talk to anyone, so no one knew where my head was at. I am also being known for being outspoken and loud in multiple longterms, so that may have contributed to my eviction. Host Opinion |-|BB4= Kayla entered the house very quietly and remained that way mostly during her stay. She was on decent terms with almost everyone which should have been an indication that she would make it further in the game. However, when her duo partner Gracie used the veto to save one of the HOHs nominees, Kaito took out that rage on Kayla instead of Gracie. Kayla was then put up as the replacement nominee, and because she was sitting beside a strategic threat which was Miko her fate was sadly sealed. I had higher expectations of Kayla, and when it was time for Battlebacks she wanted to make sure she made her mark on the season. Unfortunately for her, she came up just short in the third round. |-|BBSC= Kayla was an absolute beast this season in all aspects. She won several competitions, convinced people such as Dark Hali and Sonic to keep her safe, and was the threat in the house the entire game because of how powerful she was. I knew coming into the season Kayla would impress because she was so close to winning Battlebacks in Season 4 but unfortunately came up short. Entering this season, she successfully slid until Week 4 then started winning competitions to make moves. She successfully took out Trixie but found herself on the block throughout the rest of the entire season until she was evicted. Her game started to decay after she was dethroned due to Blue receiving a Lifeline Package to dethrone her. Until this point, she was able to save herself with Power of Vetos until David came into power and knocked her out of the Big Brother House. I want to say Kayla was one of the few to actually go against the majority alliance and stood her ground and held on for as long as possible. Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Season 4 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Second Chances Competition History Have/Have-Not History Lifeline Package History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Kayla is the first female evicted in season 4. *She won 2 Battle Back competitions. *She competed in 3/4 Battle Back competitions. *She never played in a veto competition. *She was always a have throughout her stay. *She was the first houseguest backdoored in season 4. *Kayla only voted with the majority three times in season 5. *She is the first houseguest to have a dethroned HOH in Big Brother Toxic. *Kayla won 4 competitions in total in season 5. *She was a have-not three times in a row. *She is the first juror in season 5 to have four competition wins. Category:HouseGuests Season 4 Category:16th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:7th Place Category:BB5 Jury